Typically, an electronic device may be configured to execute specific function corresponding to program installed within the device, and may include commonly used devices such as home appliances, electronic diaries, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, tablet PCs, multimedia units, desktop/laptop computers, navigation units for vehicles, and other similar devices. In recent years, a large variety of these functions have been integrated into a single electronic device, such a tablets and a mobile communication terminals known as “smartphones.” For example, programs for executing games, multimedia playback, communication, security, network enabled banking, scheduling, and even electronic wallet and payment functions have been integrated into a single electronic device Even functions such as biometric sensing have been incorporated.